Bad Romance
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Las chicas llegan a la adolescencia, y comienzan a explorar cosas mas impactantes que sus desarrollados cuerpos. Comienzan a tener experiencias que no se los pueden contar a sus hermanitas mientras pelean con un criminal un tanto peculiar...
1. ¡Bellota!

**CAP 1: ¡BELLOTA!**

_Hola, me llamo Bellota._

_Por lo general hacen como una especie de presentación pero ustedes ya me conocen, y no es necesario. _

_Jaja __***risa súper sarcástica***_

_Y esta es mi historia._

_Hoy, yo tengo quince años. _

_Con mis hermanas ya no combatimos el crimen debido a que los estúpidos criminales que nos rompían las bolas, una y otra vez, envejecieron y ahora están encerrados en su propia casa tratando de respirar __***en un chiste, algo gracioso y la psicólogo sigue con esa cara de orto que me enferma ¡DESPUES DICEN QUE YO SOY MALHUMORADA!**__*_

-¿Estás aquí para decirme que extrañas esos días?- la psicóloga comienza a escribir algo en el cuaderno.

-Nooooo, estoy porque la maldita escuela me obligo- contesto Bellota mientras rodaba los ojos, examinando la oficina.

-¿No quieres hablar de lo que paso el otro día?

-¡Tuve una pelea con mi ex, no entiendo porque tanto problema!- grito enojada Bellota mientras cerraba los puños para aguantar las ganas de pegarle a la psicóloga- ¡Eso pasa con cualquier adolescente!

-Le rompiste tres dientes, la nariz y parte del labio…

-Me engaño- interrumpió Bellota al borde de las lágrimas, negándose a sentirse culpable- Me engaño con Princesa.

-¿La hija de…?

-Sí, ese mismo- la joven esconde su cara por un momento con sus delgadas manos- pudo haber sido con cualquiera pero ¡¿PRECISAMENTE TUVO QUE HACERLO CON ELLA?!

-Las hormonas masculinas son muy inquietas y más a tu edad, Bellota- trato de consolarla la psicóloga pero solamente hizo que se sintiera más inútil- Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada pero tampoco para lastimarlo mucho.

-¿Usted qué haría en mi lugar?- provoco la chica, tratando de parecer fuerte.

-Reaccionaria como un adulto y le demostraría que no importa lo que haga, no es lo suficientemente importante para mí como para afectarme- Bellota cerro la boca… odiaba admitirlo pero la venganza de la psicóloga parecía ser más… perversa y fácil de lastimar que con puños.

-Mi hermana Bombón quería que hiciera eso pero cuando lo vi, no pude evitar golpearlo.

-Lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí para culparte.

-¿Y entonces porque mierda estoy acá?

-La escuela quiere (y tu padre está a favor) que aprendas a controlar tu ira.

-Soy capaz de hacerlo- no había peor cosa que parecer débil.

-¿Y porque tus hermanas tuvieron que detenerte?

Bellota cayo, miro la ventana mientras se mordía la uña del dedo índice. Mientras más pegaba a Mitch, más ganas tenían de continuar y curiosamente no se sentía bien, seguía igual de vacía y "sucia" que cuando se enteró por los labios de Robín, del engaño.

"_Debí haberle destruido el auto" _razono Bellota.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta- la psicóloga miro con atención el reloj y bostezo un suspiro cansada- me temo que nuestro tiempo acabo ¿La próxima semana, la misma hora?- Bellota asintió con la cabeza y agarro la mochila y despidió a la maldita idiota con la mano y "sonrisa profesional" como le había dicho Bombón momentos antes.

Bellota se moría por salir de ese estúpido edificio, a pesar del calor sofocante de la cuidad, pudo respirar con normalidad, había algo en esa oficina que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad.

"_No seas idiota"_

Saco su IPod y se puso los auriculares grandes, inmediatamente apretó para escuchar a Godzillas y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia su casa. No tenía ganas de volar, tenía puesta una pollera y hace tiempo que descubrió que mucho viento enrula demasiado su pelo lacio. Bellota se había dejado el pelo largo para que la gente dejaran de compararla con un hombre. A ella, la pubertad llego tarde que a sus hermanas: además sus pechos son chicos y a pesar de tener una cintura con "linda curva", su ceño fruncido y estar siempre de mal humor confundía a la gente.

Se había asegurado a si misma que no le importaba, lo que los demás pensaban de ella, pero sin darse cuenta, había dejado de ir a la peluquería y se dejaba el pelo. Ahora lo tenía superando un poco, los hombros.

Ahora con quince años, cada una de las chicas tenía su propio estilo de ropa y cada uno su cuarto. Bellota era lo más parecido a una Gótica deportista gruñona que le gusta el futbol y boxeo. Bombón, era chica académica y Burbuja una niña con cuerpo de modelo… no importa lo que lleve, se verá sexy siempre.

Uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones comenzó a vibrar y rápidamente saco el celular mientras se sacaba los auriculares. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver quien la estaba llamado. Apretó para aceptar la llamada y su corazón paro al escuchar su voz.

-_Hola preciosa…_

-¿Hola….?- pregunto gritando Bellota mientras entraba a su casa.

-¡Estamos en el comedor!- grito su hermana, Bombón mientras se acomodaba más en el sillón.

-¿Qué están viendo?- pregunto Bellota mientras tiraba su mochila en el piso y se acercaba a sus hermanas. Vio en la televisión como una rubia toda despeinada y que parecía que se levantaba de la cama, bebía sangre de un corazón de plástico.

-Viendo a Kesha… me encanta esta canción- declaro Bombón mientras se abrazaba sus piernas- _I…. AM… CANNIBAL!_

Las tres comenzaban a cantar el estribillo mientras Bellota se cambiaba arriba en su habitación (después de mucho tiempo, cada una quería su propia privacidad). Bajo después de un rato con minifalda verde y negra; remera brillante negra espalda al aire (tenía como pequeñas tiritas) y maquillaje gótico.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Burbuja, coqueta y pegando dulcemente a Bombón. La pelirroja casi se atraganta al ver a su hermana menor.

-¡Bellota ¿Qué te pusiste?!

-Es lo que está de moda…- respondió tranquilamente la morocha mientras se arreglaba el pelo en el espejo.

-¿A quién viste así?- pregunto Bombón, Burbuja se escondió un poco, mientras incómodamente se arreglaba el pelo.

-Me voy al cine con Nancy- respondió tranquilamente la morocha mientras se ponía los pendientes. La verdad es que tampoco le gustaba su apariencia… era muy femenina para su gusto pero sabe perfectamente que a él… les gusta las chicas bien bonitas.

-¡JA! No creas que me voy a creer esa maldita mentira…

-Puedes llamarla… No me esperen despiertas- acto seguido Bellota Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta en la cara de su hermana mayor.

A Bellota no le gustaba mentir a sus hermanas, pero tampoco quiere que sepan varios aspectos de su vida. Ahí algunas cosas que es mejor dejarla para ella misma. Le sorprendió que ninguna de sus hermanas fuera detrás de ella, escucho como Bombón marcaba el teléfono para llamar a Nancy… gracias a Dios, que el Profesor está de viaje en Europa, no le gusta mentirle a él tampoco.

Cuando llego a la cuidad, pronto el celular volvió a vibrarle en la pollera y respiro profundo al ver el nombre de su mejor amiga.

_-Me debes un enorme favor…- _ni "Hola" o "¿Todo bien?"; Nancy enseguida deja las cartas sobre la mesa- _sabes que no me gusta hablar con Bombón, parece un policía._

-Te debo una enorme- susurro Bellota mientras caminaba por la calle central- gracias Nancy…

_-¿Vas a verlo a "El"?_

-Si…

_-Le envías un beso de mi parte… pero no en la boquita_- la conversación estaba tomando por mal camino y Bellota quería cortar enseguida.

-¡Nancy! ¡Chao!- apago el celular y no lo volvió a tocar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la joven entro a un barrio casi oscuro, iluminado con bares de tercera y clubs góticos, saco de su cartera una máscara verde y fina, y se lo coloco en la cara. Ahora nadie podía asegurar que era una superpoderosa. Existe un club en particular, que últimamente está teniendo bastante fama entre los mayores que solamente puedes entrar si tienes una máscara puesta. La chica entro e inmediatamente dijo su nombre en la zona VIP donde se encontraba la persona por la cual hacia todo ese engaño.

-¡PRECIOSA!- grita Ace, el líder de la Banda Gangrena y dueño del Club Gótico "Reptil"- vayamos a un lugar más privado- le susurra en la oreja mientras coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Cuando Bellota tuvo trece años, el Alcalde tuvo la grandiosa idea de meter a todos los criminales que habían aterrorizado Saltadilla, una y otra vez, en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de los Estados Unidos. Y desde ese tiempo, las chicas dejaron su trabajo como heroínas para tener una vida normal. La banda Gangrena salió de la prisión hace seis meses por buen comportamiento y fundaron su propio club… pero siguen en el crimen con el tráfico de drogas y demás cosas.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón circular oculto con telas transparentes pero como está aislado de los demás sectores populares que pueden hablar tranquilamente. Bellota se sacó la máscara y la dejo sobre la mesa, Ace levanto sus anteojos para mirar mejor a Bellota. Movió los ojos de arriba abajo mientras un brillo extraño posaban por ellos.

-Estas muy linda Bellota- se le dibujo una sonrisa pícara y un poco siniestra- ¿Es por mí?

-No lo creas- bufo la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos. Agradeció a la oscuridad para que no vea que estaba colorada- simplemente agarre lo primero que vi.

-Entonces puedo concluir que tuviste buena suerte- Ace dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bellota, esta comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza- me entere de cierto pajarito que te peleaste con tu novio.

-¿De quién hablas?- pregunto molesta Bellota, separándose del reptil

-Tengo mis contactos- Ace se acomodó más en el sillón mientras hacía una mueca de tristeza- como no me cuentas nada, tengo que buscar información por otro lado.

-Puedes preguntar y ya- Bellota cruzo los brazos enojada mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile.

-Entonces… ¿Es verdad?

-¿Lo de Mitch?- la joven no puede evitar bajar la cabeza al recordar como paso vergüenza en toda la escuela al querer venganza- Si, me engaño con Princesa…

-¿Princesa? ¿La hija de…?

-Sí, si…

-Uhhhh- rio a carcajadas Ace, como si fuera un buen chiste… ¿Cómo alguien con un poco de cerebro puede engañar a la más salvaje felina por una malcriada tabla de planchar?- ¿Yo que te dije?

-Que no valía la pena-Bellota recordó perfectamente la expresión de Ace cuando le dijo que estaba de novia con Mitch, se notaba asqueado y sumamente desilusionado.

-¿Y…?

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de Ace…

_El amor que compartimos__  
__Perece no ir a ninguna parte._

_Y he perdido mi luz__.__  
__Porque me agito y giro no puedo dormir en la noche_

La música de Marilyn Manson resonaba en sus dos oídos, el ritmo eléctrico combinaba con los latidos de ambos y Bellota sintió también tenía palpitaciones ahí abajo. Ace se acercó más a ella mientras rodeaba su cuello con su largo brazo y la impulsaba hacia él. La chica soltó un gemido, un poco excitada, y Ace sonrió ante el efecto que estaba causando sobre la joven. Con una mano acaricio el muslo de la chica subiendo lentamente hacia la ropa interior de Bellota.

_Este amor corrompido que has dado_

_Te he dado todo lo que un muchacho podría dar_

_Llevo mis lágrimas y eso no es casi todo_

Ace saco su larga lengua para endulzar los suaves labios de Bellota. Ella hizo la misma acción, estudiando la boca de, una vez hace tiempo fue su enemigo. Ace lograba nublarle la mente, hacerle cosas que ella sabía que después se iba a arrepentir, pero ahora lo único que quería era experimentar más el prohibido beso. La boca de Ace era como… picante, muy diferente al sabor de Mitch. La forma es que besaba era más natural, Mitch siempre se apresuraba en los besos y se esforzaba demasiado por mejorar, no es que no sea un lindo gesto pero a Bellota no le gusta que le muerdan la boca entera.

_Tócame nena, amor corrompido_

Ace la empujo hacia atrás mientras seguía explorando la boca de Bellota, ella no se resistió mucho aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de parecer una oveja indefensa pero en el fondo, quería que continuara. Ace bajo hasta el blanco y rasposo cuello de Bellota, comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza, obligando a la joven a arquear la espalda mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. Le dolía… se mordió el labio para aguantar los gemidos dolorosos. Tenía que demostrar que no es una niña, es perfectamente capaz de soportar eso.

-¿Quieres que vaya más lento?- susurro Ace mientras lamia la zona colorada.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque temblaste- respondió Ace divertido y podría decirse que excitado. Bellota se topa la cara con sus manos, avergonzada de no darse cuenta, ese pequeño detalle- Me parece que estamos yendo un poco rápido.

-Creí que no ibas a darte cuenta- frunció el ceño Bellota mientras daba una pequeña vuelta para no mirar el rostro de Ace, ahora se mostraba más molesta. El reptil salió arriba de ella y saco un paquete de cigarrillo, para encender uno negro.

-¿Tienes hambre?- la joven asintió un poco la cabeza mientras se tocaba el estómago, no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que su cuerpo dejo de vibrar- le pediré a Serpiente que traiga algo para comer… ¿Se te apetece algo en especial?

-Hamburguesas y papas fritas- contesto inmediatamente Bellota, mientras Ace ampliaba más su sonrisa traviesa. Salió, empujando suavemente las cortinas, a pesar de la música electrónica, se podía escuchar claramente sus gritos amenazadores.

Aburrida y tratando de calmar su corazón, Bellota salió del sillón mientras se ponía la máscara, se apoyó en la baranda y, a pesar de la oscuridad bailando con los rayos imnoticos distintos colores, podía ver claramente a la gente bailando drogada por la música, el alcohol y quien sabe que sustancia adentro de su sangre. Muchas veces la morocha estuvo en ese estado: olvidando su mal humor, dejando el ceño fruncido y convirtiéndose en lo más cerca que estará de ser femenina. A sus hermanas, nunca les intereso ese ambiente y Bellota tampoco, hasta que recibió un pace gratis de Ace, que resulto siendo un pace gratis a las fiestas y el glamour extraño de la noche.

La música cambio a Corner, una misteriosa canción de una banda poco conocida pero que era una de las favoritas de la ojiverde. Blue Stahli, lograba calmarla y al mismo tiempo, hacía que fuera más fuerte de lo normal.

_Me siento en el rincón._

_Al lado de tu boca._

_Me siento en el interior_

_Del más leve rastro de sonido…_

Y entonces lo vio…

Los ojos más verdes que los suyos, sobresaliendo entre la oscuridad con un tono tenebroso y agudo. Destacándose entre los demás, ¿Por su enorme tamaño? O ¿Qué inexplicablemente eran terriblemente adictivos? Bellota no podía saber, le causaba cosquillas en el estómago y un sarpullido molesto en la garganta. Los ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, mirándola desde la inquiera multitud, a pesar de la altura, mantenían un inquietante contacto visual.

_Es como el fuego bajo el agua._

_Respiras mientras te ahogas._

_Siento en mí, la saturación._

_Quemándose en el sol._

Esos ojos la estaba quemado, sus instintos, sus latidos….

¿Por qué?

-¡Bellota!- la morocha se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Ace que le hacía señas con la cabeza para que se escondiera nuevamente en el sillón. La morocha fue hacia su amante pero cuando abrió las cortinas se encontró con la habitación de un lujoso hotel…

-¡Bellota!- la voz de Ace parecía distante y muy preocupada, como si acabara de ver un fantasma- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Q-Que…?- eso no le gustaba para nada… no recordaba haber salido del Club- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas?- Ace se sacó los anteojos, dejando sus ojos negros inquietos- Estabas cansada y dijiste que querías irte a dormir.

-Me pusiste algo en la bebida- amenazo inmediatamente Bellota mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-No seas inútil- recrimino Ace, mientras pegaba a la pared- ¿Por qué mierda voy a quieres hacer eso?

-No se dímelo tu…- Bellota se hacerco lo suficiente como para escupir cada palabra, pero Ace simplemente se quedó parado, con una expresión neutral. Simplemente levanto la mano, sin miedo, pego una bofetada a la hermosa cara de la superpoderosa.

-No estoy de humor para dramas de pendejas- sabía perfectamente que Bellota le pegaría con una fuerza sobrenatural, rompiéndole no solamente los dientes en un solo golpe. Voló por un par de segundos, terminando en el baño; su caída destrozo varios azulejos y el inodoro, Ace no quiso moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, la sangre bajaba de su cabeza como si fuera agua y cada movimiento era un hueso roto. El reptil escucho como Bellota cerraba con fuerza la puerta de entrada. Dejo caer la cabeza para atrás, el dolor era un poco diferente que antes, cuando su cachorra tenía solamente cinco años, este era más sentimental y patético a la vez. No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho pero en el fondo, no le gustaba la idea que Bellota saliera a altas horas de la madrugada sola, a pesar de que ella fuera una superpoderosa.

Bombón abrió los ojos segundos antes que sonara su alarma. Felizmente la apago mientras estiraba sus músculos sobre su cama rosada y abrió lentamente los ojos y escuchaba la voz de su amigo, Jim en la radio.

_-Buenoossss Diasssss Saltadilla, hermosa mañana de sábado, en mi opinión no existe mejor manera de comenzar que abriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar esos rayos de sol… los monstruos se fueron, es tiempo de salir de la cama ._

Bombón salió de la cama bostezando una sonrisa peculiar, justamente hoy se encontraba con Jim. Abrió el armario, eligiendo cuidadosamente la ropa que iba a utilizar hoy… la gran mayoría de sus conjuntos derivan del rosa, y una musculosa roja escotada con un estampado negro brillante de una calavera; su hermana Bellota se lo regalo en su cumpleaños como una broma y nunca la había utilizado, todavía seguía oliendo a ropa nueva

_-¿Y qué mejor modo de comenzar el día con una canción de Beach Boys? Un pedido especial de una amiga muy especial… tranquilas chicas, tengo un poco para todas._

La pelirroja vio como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando escucho "Wouldn´t it be nice", esa canción la escucho muchas veces con su padre, el Profesor Utonio de camino a un establo donde se quedaban todo el día. Agarro la musculosa y unos jeans largos hasta la rodilla. La acomodo perfectamente sobre su cama.

Aun bajo la ducha podía seguir escuchando la radio, una de las ventajas de ser superpoderosa. Después en la tarde, le tendría que agradecer a Jim por el noble gesto, aunque en el fondo se sentía incomoda. Lo más que seguro que esta tarde en la biblioteca lo va a terminar rechazando… otra vez.

Bombón nunca se consideró linda, aunque muchos decía que su actitud humanitaria la hacía más bella… ella se considera normal. Aunque desde su pubertad, creció mucho de altura… igual que sus pechos. A veces creía que se destacaba entre sus hermanas (no por su pelo largo, y tampoco por sus excelente calificaciones), si no por sus enormes pechos, y cintura pequeña.

Salió de la ducha, en menos de tres segundos ya estaba cambiada, decoro su pelo con un moño rojo como lo hacía de costumbre, y agarro su ropa sucia, para lavarla inmediatamente. Al llegar al lavatorio, no pudo evitar notar algo extraño… El cesto estaba casi vacío.

-Buenos Días, Bombón- saludo Burbuja mientras se refregaba su ojo izquierdo y sonreía como una niña de cinco años.

-Buenos días- la pelirroja devolvió el saludo pero seguía concentrada revolviendo el cesto donde metían la ropa sucia…- Burbuja… Es extraño preguntar esto pero ¿Tu ropa sucia, la guardaste acá?

-¡Claro Bombón, donde más!- declaro la rubia mientras se servía el cereal- ¿Sucede algo?

-Solamente está la ropa del profesor...- Bombón seguía revolviendo, un poco desesperada y nerviosa.

-¿Bombón? Tranquila es solamente ropa sucia…

-¡Pero siempre la ponemos acá, antes de lavarla! Para hacerlo todo de una

-Tal vez ya está…- Burbuja asomo la cabeza hacia el patio trasero y no había ninguna ropa colgada secándose. Enseguida supo porque Bombón estaba precipitada- ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado pensar en eso?

-Yo también pienso que es absurdo pero… ¿Dónde crees que estaría?

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Apenas las dos chicas escucharon el grito de su hermana volaron rápidamente hacia su dormitorio donde encontraron a Bellota tocándose el pelo en frente de un espejo, gimiendo enojada…

-Ok- respiro hondo pero enseguida se puso colorada del enojo. Se dio vuelta para mirar directamente a sus hermanas- ¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO ESTA MALDITA BROMA?!

-¡Bellota nosotras no fuimos!- hablo apresurada Burbuja, sabía que calamar a su hermana era tarea difícil.

-¿Entonces dices que, de la nada se me corto el pelo?- la morocha pego la pared haciendo una enorme grieta.

-¡Bellota tranquila!- trato de tranquilizarla Bombón, no estaba de humor para los dramas de su hermana- nosotras no fuimos, ni siquiera recuerdo escucharte llegar anoche…

-Es que la película comenzó tarde…- se disculpó enseguida Bellota mientras se tocaba su pelo corto. Ahora tenía que acostumbrarse al corte.

-Si te sirve de consuelo me gusta más como te queda ahora- consoló rápidamente Burbuja, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban demostrando que no era mentira.

-Gracias…- se sonrojo Bellota mientras se examinaba más, la última vez que lo tuvo tan corto fue a los trece y ahora el aire rozando la parte de atrás de su cuello le causaba las mismas cosquillas que Ace anoche- Pero hablando enserio… ni siquiera, se dónde está el resto de mi pelo.

-Eso significa una cosa…

-Bombón no nos apresuremos.

-¡Burbuja, está claro que alguien entro en nuestra casa!

-¿Cómo que alguien entro en casa?- pregunto, shockeada Bellota y mareada- ¿Significa que alguien entro a cortarme el pelo?- fui directamente hacia su cartera y comienza a buscar desesperadamente- MI cartera esta… con toda mi plata

-Entonces… ¿No es un ladrón?

-Eso solo concede que el que se metió en nuestra casa y se llevó tu pelo- Bombón cruzo los brazos, la idea que nublaba su cabeza no le gustaba nada- es un pervertido… un maldito pervertido.

-¡¿Y PORQUE SE LLEVO MI PELO?!

-Tal vez eres su favorita…- concluyo Burbuja, sintiéndose un poco celosa. Los pervertidos siempre la seguían a ella.

-Y no solamente se te llevo tu pelo- declaro incomoda Bombón- también nuestra ropa sucia.

Las facetas de Bellota cambiaban como semáforo, primero abrió la boca tratando de expresar palabras que se quedaban trabadas en su garganta. Luego comenzó a hacer disgustos gemidos, enojada… asqueada y sumamente arruinada… comenzó a dar petadas al piso mientras gritaba para desahogarte.

-¿Están seguras que no se llevó nada de ustedes?

Bombón y Burbuja iban a responder que sí, pero comenzaron a dudar… se miraron un rato, esperando que una de ellas digieran: "El pervertido tiene a Bellota como favorita, nosotras no le interesamos mucho". Pero ninguna hablo.

-¿No se fijaron o si…?- menciono Bellota, disfrutando el momento confuso.

-A nosotras no nos cortó el pelo- resalto inmediatamente Bombón.

-Tal vez le interesa otra cosa de ustedes, Bombón.

Burbuja salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. La pelirroja miro a su hermana morocha que arqueo las cejas divertida, luego levanto cinco dedos y fue cerrando uno a una, hasta escuchar el grito de Burbuja cuando tuvo el puño cerrado. La rubia enseguida llego llorando a la habitación de su hermana.

-¡SE LLEVARON A PULPI! ¡SE LLEVARON A MI PULPI!

-Burbuja solamente era un peluche…- dijo Bellota enojada mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-¿Pero vos no dormís con Pulpi?- pregunto confundida Bombón…

-Sí, pero anoche estaba tan cansada que apenas lo tome- y enseguida Burbuja rompió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Burbuja calmada, te prometo que buscaremos a Pulpi!- la pelirroja abraza a la rubia que se escondió en el pecho de su hermana- ¡Encontraremos al maldito que nos hizo esto!

-Y le rompo todos los malditos huesos- susurro maliciosamente Bellota- pero lo dejo vivo para que lo recuerde por el resto de su vida.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SE LLEVO A MI PULPI?!

-Porque es algo preciado tuyo- la ojiverde volvió a examinarse en el espejo- Esta claro que se llevó algo preciado de cada una.

-Pero… ¿Por qué Pulpi?- Bombón comenzó a morderse el labio.

-¡Porque es algo preciado de Burbuja! Bombón ¿Hoy estas estúpida?

-Si eres tan lista Bellota explícame ¿Cómo el pervertido sabía que Pulpi es el peluche favorito de Burbuja?

Las tres se callaron. Irónicamente Bellota se dejó caer al piso mientras daba patadas pareciendo una niña pequeña, Burbuja comenzó a temblar…

-¿Dices que el pervertido nos estuvo vigilando por un tiempo?

-Es una teoría.

-Bombón…- la voz de la rubia sonó mas chillona que lo común- anda a tu habitación… quien sabe que te saco.

-¡Tks! Yo no tengo nad…- la ojirosado se mordió el labio mientras hacia una revisión mental de sus "tesoros". Lentamente se despegó de Burbuja y camino tranquilamente hacia su cuarto, sus dos hermanas seguían detrás de ella como si fuera a punto de explotar algo. Bombón entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Bombón camino despacio al lado de la cama, prestando atención a los sonidos que realizaban sus pisadas. Los sonidos eran iguales, hasta que llego a la cabecera de la cama y escucho un sonido hueco y grave. Respiro hondo, sacando del suelo dos tablas de madera… por poco llora al ver la caja adornada de madera fina.

-¿Bombón que sucede?- pregunto dulcemente Burbuja al ver a su hermana salir con una enorme caja.

-Esto…- roso con sus dedos con en la caja donde guardaban todos sus secretos- es lo más preciado para mí.

-Y lo tienes…

-Significa que el pervertido no lo vio…

-¡Gracias a Dios!- alzo la caja en lo alto de su cabeza como si fuera sagrado- ¡Ahora lo llevare conmigo todo el tiempo!

-¿Qué ahí adentro de ahí?- pregunto maliciosamente Bellota, al mirar con entusiasmo la caja.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- pregunto Bombón mientras dejaba la caja en el piso y caía en el piso- A diferencia de ustedes, eso es lo primero que se me ocurre de algo importante. Burbuja, prometo atrapar al desgraciado que robo a Pulpi. Ahí adentro esta mi diario, perdón por no decirle esto a ustedes, de ahora hacia adelante confiare todo a ustedes, porque somos trillizas y nos protegemos entre nosotras… igual no soy estúpida, sé que cada una tiene algún secreto y eso está bien…

-Bombón- interrumpió Bellota.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita…

-No esta…

-¿Qué no está?

-¡TU! Diario, no está acá- Bellota le mostro la caja abierta que solamente contenía fotos- ¿Por qué tienes fotos del profesor de Literatura?

-¡CALLATE!- el grito de la pelirroja, los ecos de su grito destrozaron todas las ventanas de la casa. Se arrastró hacia su habitación y metió la mano adentro del agujero en el piso. La ojirosado, con su súper fuerza agrando un poco más el agujero examinando cada rincón.

-Bombón no vayas a romper el piso.

-¡LO TIENE! ¡LO TIENE! ¡TIENE MI DIARIO! ¡TIENE MI DIARIO!

-Tampoco es para tanto- Bellota trato de tranquilizarla, para que no terminara sorda- ¿Qué ahí que pueda arruinarte, hablas mal de tus compañeras? Si pusiste cosas malas de nosotras ¡VOY A TRATAR! De que no me afecte- Burbuja la tiro la manga de su pijama y le señalo las fotos de su profesor de Literatura, el Señor Farres: el profesor más joven de la secundaria, un rubio de ojos claros que se parece al actor de Thor: Chris Hemsworth

Bellota se sintió estúpida por no notarlo…


	2. La favorita

**Holaaaaaaaaa, todo bien? Este cap resaltaremos unos aspectos de la vida de las otras poderosas además de Bellota xD- Mostrando un poco más del villano pervertido que ellas se van a tener que enfrentar pobrecitas =(**

**A propósito, una cosa a resaltar: Bombón menciona a un momento a un amigo de ella, Jim Hawkins es el: ** user/XJimHawkinsGirlX/media/Jim% .html

**Lo podrán recordar de la película "El planeta del tesoro" de Disney… igual van a ver que a medida que avanza el fic, van apareciendo otros personajes de Disney…**

**También como aparecerán de Cartoon.**

* * *

**CAP 2: La favorita.**

-Perdón por la tardanza, Jim- se disculpó una pelirroja alta de pechos grandes que los ocultaba con sus libros de estudio mientras saludaba a su amigo en la biblioteca.

-No pasa nada, Bombón- Jim se movió a un costado dejando espacia su amiga- ¿Escuchaste la radio?

-Sí, gracias por pasarme la esa canción… me animo el día- mintió Bombón, mientras despegaba una falsa sonrisa.

-Me alegro- abrió un libro al azar sin sacar la vista de Bombón- sabes que si quieres que pase una canción, no pasa nada.

-Es que tampoco quiero abusar de vos.

-¡Tsk! Bombón no te creas esooo… Además me gusta tu estilo.

-¡Que dulce que eres!- Bombón agradeció haber planeado salir con Jim, después de lo que sucedió en su casa. No quería volver por un buen tiempo. Cada una de sus hermanas tenía que hacer algo y luego acordaron pasar la noche en lo de su amiga, Robín- Entonces… ¿Qué materia te cuesta?

-Bueno… Literatura me está complicando mucho- contesto con sinceridad Jim, entonces vio su libro y se dio cuenta que era de Biología. Rápidamente lo tiro hacia el otro lado de la mesa agarrando el de Lengua- ¿No tienes problemas en empezar por esa materia?

-No, la verdad es que no- cualquier materia era suficiente, con tal de sacar por un rato al maldito pervertido que estuvo husmeando su casa anoche- ¿Me das un minuto que voy al baño?

-Claro, por supuesto.

El baño de mujeres estaba al lado de la sección policial. Bombón tuvo que atravesar la mitad de la biblioteca para poder llegar, pero bien se acercó a la puerta con el signo de la mujer, una voz detrás de ella le causo cosquillas en el cuello.

-¡Utonio!- la pelirroja se dio vuelta y encontró al sexy profesor de Literatura, con una sonrisa que la derretía- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Sr. Farres!- La chica desplego su más seductora sonrisa mientras daba vueltas como una bailarina- ¡No creí encontrarlo aquí!- lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla… podía jurar que su cara comenzó a arder

-Eso debería decir yo, es raro encontrar a un alumno en la biblioteca un sábado en la tarde…

-Es que estoy ayudando a un amigo con una materia…

-¡Ahhhh! Entonces no te molesto más…- amplio su sonrisa, brillando sus ojos claros mientras sostenía en alto un libro verde.

-Sr. Farres…- Bombón calculo todas las maneras posibles de pasar más tiempo con el profesor, era la primera vez que lo veía fuera del colegio y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad- ¿Tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?

-No, n-no- tartamudeo un poco el profesor mientras se acercaba a su alumna- ¿Por qué?

-Es que mi amigo, justo tiene problemas con Literatura… ¿Podría ayudarle?

-¡Claro, claro!- parecía un poco decepcionado, pero lo oculto bien- ¿De qué alumno se trata?

-Jim Hawkins…

-¡Ahí! El niño Hawkins- El Sr. Farres levanto las cejas- últimamente esta medio flojo con la materia.

-¡Que suerte encontrarme con usted!- En eso, Bombón sintió un cosquilleo extraño debajo de sus pantalones. Se sintió tonta al recordar porque se había alejado de Jim- ¿Me espera un minuto que voy al baño, Sr. Farres?

-Claro… Y Utonio…- sonrió más el profesor iluminando la biblioteca. Antes que la chica tocara la puerta, reunió valor suficiente para agarrar a su pelirroja favorita de la muñeca, espero a que ella se diera vuelta para observar sus enormes ojos rosas-Llámame, Dexter…

Bombón no pudo contestar, simplemente sonrió (**le temblaba la boca xD) ** y rápidamente corrió hacia adentro del baño. Fue al primer cubículo que estaba abierto y se sentó en el inodoro. Pronto las "ganas" se fueron, siendo reemplazadas por un cosquilleo, comenzó a frotarse las piernas con la esperanza que calmara un poco pero solamente se volvió más adictivo. Todo el calor comenzó a devorar su cuerpo entero mientras recordaba cada detalle de la preciosa imagen del Dios Griego **(su profesor)**

-Bombón, no tienes tiempo para pensar en estas cosas- se apoyó en una de las paredes del cubículo, cerrando los ojos cansada- Ahora tienes que cuidar a dos chicos…- se susurró a si misma mientras salió del cubículo. No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo: se arregló el pelo y estuvo debatiendo si ponerse brillo labial.

-Puede que lo vean extraño, que aparezca con brillo labial- se acomodó el moño e impulsivamente se bajó un poco más la musculosa- puede que parezca una desesperada.

Bombón salió del baño, un poco emocionada de pensar que pasaría la tarde con su profesor **(aunque no sola), **pero al salir, se encontró con Dexter Farres apoyado contra la pared y hablando con dos hermosas rubias.

-¿Qué hace un chico tan apuesto, en la biblioteca un sábado por la tarde?- pregunto con una risa estúpida la más chiquita de la rubias.

-¿Acaso los lindos tienen que ser tontos esa absurda cuestión estereotípica social?- pregunto serio Dexter mientras cruzaban los brazos- Déjenme adivinar, ahora van a decir que me parezco al actor que lo único que hace es mostrar los músculos… ni siquiera actúa bien- las chicas parecían confundidas, rojas por la repentina humillación. Dexter voltio su mirada y se encontró con la pelirroja- ¡Bombón!- con una sonrisa de niño de cinco años, el profesor de alejo de las rubias y tomo a la pelirroja de la muñeca dulcemente- ¡No tardaste mucho!- termino la frase con una sonrisa y un delicado beso sobre su cabeza. Luego miro a las rubias que lo miraban resentidas.

-**¿Qué mierda pasa? ¡LARGUESEN!**

Las chicas desaparecieron dejando en su lugar, un tenebroso humo gris.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Bombón enojada por la irrespetuosa actitud de su profesor

-Perdona que me vieras así, es que simplemente no soporto a la gente maleducada

-¡Mira quién habla!

-¿No te molesta la gente que sigue demasiado enserio los estereotipos?- Dexter cruza los brazos

-La verdad es que sí, pero nosotros tenemos que dar el ejemplo…

Dexter sonrió, ampliando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se veía sabio y cálido, como si la presencia de Bombón fuera… especial.

-Sabes de chico se burlaban mucho conmigo, por ser feo y un nerd… era el blanco de las bromas y empeoro todo en la secundaria- Bombón lo miro inexpresivamente, tratando de descifrar el enigma de la situación con el recuerdo que le contaba su profesor- siempre fui muy flaco, era un molda-dientes de 45 kl… Mi madre solía decirme que iba a ser popular porque era el único alumno que se había salteado cuatro años; estaba en el mismo curso que mi hermana mayor, Dee Dee. Pero solamente me sentí peor.

-Lo siento…- Bombón no sabía que más decir, bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Pero su corazón dio un caloroso y dolorosa salto cuando su profesor le acaricio la cabeza.

-No pasa nada… A lo que iba es que en la universidad, entre en el club de atletismo y mejore rápidamente. Con el tiempo las mismas personas que me habían molestado, me admiraban en los torneos y se acercaban a mí como viejos mejores amigos.

-Entiendo tu enojo- comenzó a aclarar Bombón, deseando que ese momento no termine más- pero no tienes que tratar así a toda la gente.

-Si, a la gente estúpida- Dexter observo su reloj y levanto las cejas- Bombón… ¿No estabas con un compañero?

-¡Mierda, Jim!- la pelirroja comenzó a dar pequeñas vueltas, distraída- ¡Espero que no me mate!

-Tranquila… solamente tenemos que ir a donde esta él….- Dexter camino un par de pasos adelante, y dejo que Bombón. le guiara. Solamente tuvieron que atravesar la biblioteca para el otro lado, y se encontraron con un joven de quince años, de pelo castaño cortado en tasa, flequillo un poco largo y una pequeña trencita. Estaba jugando con las hojas del libro, aburrido y un poco desorientado. Cuando ambos estaban a pocos pasos del joven Hawkins, este levanto la mirada saludando, con mucha energía a la pelirroja… pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio al profesor Farres casi pisándole los tobillos a su querida Bombón.

-¡Sr. Farres!- saludo sorprendido Jim, intento ocultar su mal humor… tenía la esperanza de estar toda la tarde solo con Bombón- **¿Qué hace aquí?**

-La Señorita Utonio me comento que tenía dificultades con mi materia- expreso contento el profesor mientras se sentaba en una silla, aunque le pareció un poco intimidante el tono de voz de su alumno- Si no tienes problemas, me gustaría quedarme a enseñarte lo que no entiendes…

-¡Claro que no me importa!- Jim tenía ganas de rapar el estúpido pelo de modelo del profesor y romperle todos los malditos dientes. En eso observo a Bombón, y la verdad no se sorprendía que su amiga no paraba de mirar al estúpido profesor, todas las chicas del colegio lo hacían. Se irrito por no poder hacer nada más al respecto. Bombón se sentó en el medio de su amigo y Dexter.

-Entonces… ¿En qué tienes dudas?- pregunto Bombón, pero su Jim se había tardado un poco en responder… se quedó mirando estupefacto su delgada y suave boca.

-L-La última lección…- logro decir Jim, mentalizando todas las dudas que tenía- la diferencia entre las categorías de los relatos…

-"Maravilloso", "Fantástico", "De aspecto lúdico…", "Continuidad de pasajes"…- comenzó a dictar Dexter mientras recordaba la última lección, para Jim era como hablar japonés- Ayer estuvimos como una hora hablando de eso… ¿Puedo preguntar en que estaban pensando?

"_En mi tabla (soy surfista), la playa… como se vería Bombón en bikini" _pensó inmediatamente el castaño mientras se quitaba en pelo en su cara, pero prefirió cambiar la respuesta- El imbécil de Eric y Ariel van a hacer una fiesta esta noche, en la playa e iba a encargarme de la música- pudo notar la confusión en la cara de Bombón, nadie le había dicho de la fiesta (porque nadie la invita), y Jim se dio cuenta un poco tarde.

-Le pido amablemente Sr. Hawkins que preste más atención en clase, tiene tiempo de sobra para planear su vida social- respeto Dexter mientras acomodaba los libros. Luego noto como Bombón bajaba la mirada, desilusionada y un poco deprimida-¿Te sucede algo Bombón?- retiro el pelo detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja.

Ella desplego una sonrisa con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas de modo de respuesta. Jim también se puso un poco colorado… pero de un sentimiento diferente al de la poderosa.

-Estoy bien…- susurro Bombón. La verdad: estaba destrozada desde adentro… No es que no tenga amigas, pero rara vez la invita a salir a una fiesta o a bailar. Ella agarra un libro y lo abre en el capítulo correcto- las categorías no son muy complicadas… lo más confuso puede ser la diferencia entre lo fantástico y lo maravilloso.

-Con solo entenderlo, ya verás que es bastante sencillo- resalto el profesor, mirando a su alumno pero este simplemente levanto una ceja.

-¿Enserio…?

-Sabes maravilloso tiene más aspecto de características sobrenaturales que lo fantástico, suele clasificarse como los cuentos de hadas- se apresuró a decir Bombón, sintiendo una densa aura entre su profesor y su amigo.

-Entonces vos eres fantástica…- sonrió Jim mientras desplegaba una sonrisa sincera a la pelirroja. Fue el primer piropo que se le paso por la mente

-**Dejen los coqueteos para otro momento- **susurro detenidamente Dexter, al mirar los dos chicos.

-¡Relájate! No estamos en el colegio- resalto inmediatamente Jim.

-Dexter tiene razón- dijo Bombón- nos deberíamos preocupar más en estudiar.

-¿Dexter?- resalto asqueado Jim. Estaba claro que no le gustaba para nada.

-Como no están en la escuela, le dije a Bombón que podía llamarme por mi nombre- dijo enseguida Dexter antes de crear malentendidos- vos también puedes hacerlo.

-Prefiero seguir llamándole Sr. Farres… ¡Gracias!- espeto Jim con un ligero tono desagradable, resaltando el "gracias"

-¡Vamos Jim, no seas malhumorado!- la niña se esforzó por endulzar un poco el ambiente, aunque su amigo no ayudaba en nada. Cada palabra que decía era claro, que estaba molesto con el profesor.

-Creo… - comenzó a decir Dexter incomodo mientras acomodaba sin mirar los libros gordos sobre la mesa, miro el reloj por arriba y arqueo las cejas- tengo que irme.

-¿Queeee?- pregunto decepcionada Bombón- ¡Pero dijiste que podías ayudarnos a estudiar!

-_Y eso es lo que menos estamos haciendo- _susurro por debajo Jim para escucharlo por sí mismo.

-Recordé que tenía algo que hacer- Dexter se cuelga la mochila de un solo hombro mientras se levantaba de la silla, por unos segundos miro resentidamente a Jim que lo observaba indiferente, pero enseguida cambio a un adorable aspecto- ¡Nos vemos el lunes Sr. Hawkins!- luego sus ojos se movieron a los rosados de la pelirroja y levanta la mano. Al principio, su alumna se frustro por el formal saludo pero cuando estrecho su mano, sintió el roce del papel en su piel. Luego de ver la figura de Dexter alejándose, abrió el papel escondiéndolo en su cartuchera mientras su amigo leía una obra pequeña de teatro.

_En el papel, pedía que lo siguiera llamando Dexter… Y ponía su número de celular_

* * *

Burbuja apretó el timbre de la puerta. Suplicaba que le abrieran la puerta rápido porque no le gustaba nada el barrio, siempre le causaba pequeños escalofríos y ahora, estaba en la casa de al lado, un grupo de chicos la miraban con un brillos excitante en sus ojos, aunque a la rubia le incomodaba más. Ella sabía que se imaginaban diferentes formas de desnudarla y las cosas asquerosas que le harían en la cama (o cualquier otro lugar). Escucho como le chiflaban y le tiraban besos.

_-¿Quién es?- _pregunto una voz adentro de la casa, era un tono perezoso y con poca paciencia.

-¡Soy yo!- exclamo asustada Burbuja, con una voz chillosa y temblando. Los chicos de al lado, soltaron unas ruidosas carcajadas y la chica ahogo un gemido.

Mitch abrió la puerta de golpe, poseía un aura negra que lo rodeaba escalofriando no solo a la chica, si no también a los muchachos de la casa de al lado y todos los pajaritos que pasaban alrededor. Tenía enormes orejeras, el pelo desmarañado y el ceño fruncido. Solamente tenía puestos unos pantalones anchos, con el torso desnudo y descalzo; miro para un costado, matando con su mirada de terror a los chicos, estos se ahogaron con su propio aire y rápidamente se metieron adentro de la casa.

-Parece que te tienen miedo, Mitchy- resalto dulcemente Burbuja mientras se acercaba más a su amigo. Mitch desde los doce años, termino siendo el clásico abusador con serios problemas de la ley en la escuela, también era famoso por su mirada cuando se enojaba o alguien se metía con una persona que quería.

Aun así, siempre tuvo buena relación con las poderosas.

_En especial con una. _

-Creí que venias más tarde- se rasco la cabeza un poco mientras veía con cierta vagancia, el sol- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las tres de la tarde, Mitch…

-¿En serio? Estaba seguro que era más temprano- saca un paquete de su bolsillo y asciende rápido un cigarrillo, al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta con brusquedad- Pasa…- como un perrito adiestrado, Burbuja obedeció.

La casa de Mitch se ubica en los peores barrios que rodean la ciudad, él vive con su abuela pero siempre está durmiendo en su cuarto. Vive de su pensión y la jubilación del único familiar que tiene, sus padres lo abandonaron cuando tenía siete años. Aun así, está comenzando en el negocio traficante, su jefe es Ace… el mismo de la banda Gangrena.

El living estaba en mal estado, sucio y lleno de basura en el piso. La rubia trato de disimular su incomodidad por la suciedad, a Bombón le abría agarrado un paro cardiaco si lo ve… Después se preguntó, si Bellota había pisado esa casa alguna vez.

"_¡Estúpida pregunta!"_

-Siéntate como si estuvieras en casa- la voz de Mitch cambio radicalmente, ahora se notaban más calmado y entusiasmado- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias, estoy bien- la superpoderosa se sienta en el sillón observando si hay alguna basura por ahí.

-¿Segura?… Al menos acepta algo de beber…-intento sonreír tratando de sonar casual-tengo tu favorita, Sprite.

"_En realidad, es el favorito de Bellota" _iba a decir Burbuja pero creyó que era mejor callarse la boca.

-Me gustaría un vaso, por favor…

-Sabes que no es necesario tanta formalidad- dijo divertido Mitch mientras iba a la cocina y abría la heladera buscando con la mirada la bebida fría- ¿Qué sucedió que viniste temprano?

-Simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con vos…- respondió Burbuja bajando un poco la voz, avergonzada ante la sinceridad. Mitch exhalo una gran bocanada del cigarrillo y suavemente lo expulso de su cuerpo caliente ante la dulce voz de la rubia. Agarro la botella y lleno los dos primeros vasos limpios que vio sobre la pileta.

-_Hoy estas muy linda- _Mitch deja ambas bebidas sobre la mesa y se sienta al lado de Burbuja posando su brazo musculoso detrás del cuello de "su chica". Pero Burbuja se alejó un poco, incomoda.

-Hoy quería hablar de lo que sucedió con Bellota el otro día- Mitch deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás aspirando con más fuerza, la verdad no quería hablar de eso- quería pedirte perdón de parte de Bellota- continuo Burbuja.

-No pasa nada, la verdad es que no estoy enojado con ella- dijo el chico con sinceridad.

-También quiero saber porque dijiste que vos y Princesa se habían besado en la fiesta de Tarzan…

-Sabes que quería terminar con Bellota desde hace tiempo- Mitch examina el cigarrillo y lo aplasta en el cenicero- Princesa comenzó a difundir ese rumor y cuando Bellota me pregunta si era verdad, aproveche la oportunidad para terminar todo eso.

-¡Pero ahora Bellota está obligada a ir a psiquiatría!

-¿Prefieres que sepa la verdad… de que en realidad estoy excitado de su hermana?

Burbuja se calló la boca. La verdad es que en la fiesta de Trazan, Mitch en medio de una borrachera en lugar de ir detrás de su novia, agarro a la rubia y la llevo al cuarto de arriba donde comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión, en el medio de la respiración jadeante y las manos que no tenían control sobre el cuerpo del otro. Burbuja no se resistió, era demasiado adictivo y el alcohol le había dado fuerzas y valor para acercarse a su amor platónico que su hermana Bellota se lo quito, sin darse cuenta.

Burbuja siempre había estado detrás de Mitch, a pesar de ser compañeros desde Jardín de Infantes, a medida que crecían le daba más miedo… y eso le excitaba mucho. Pero aun así, cuando se acercaba a él temblaba mucho y las palabras se trababan en su garganta. Incluso llego al extremo de espiarlo cuando él iba al gimnasio o entrenaba en el equipo de Futbol Americano. Se molestaba ver como su hermana Bellota se acercaba cada vez más, y un día llego con la noticia en casa de que se había puesto de novia con el delincuente juvenil más problemático de la escuela. A nadie le gustó nada la noticia… en especial, a Burbuja.

-Sabes… una vez que estuve con vos, Bellota se volvió muy agria.

-Todavía me siento culpable por lo que paso…- Burbuja apretó sus puños y comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas- _Por mi culpa ahora, Bellota está muy mal… está sufriendo mucho y todo por mi culpa. _

Mitch la agarro de la cabeza de la poderosa y bruscamente la hacerco hacia él, besándola con brusquedad, callándola de su impredecible llanto. Burbuja apretó sus manos sobre su pecho, incomoda por la posición y debatiéndose si disfrutar el momento o rechazarlo. Pero el joven se adelantó y la agarro de la muñeca empujándola de espaldas hacia el sillón. Ella se dejó caer y acomoda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante. Mitch rápidamente movió la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de la rubia y luego fue bajando hasta su blanco cuello, donde comenzó a morder con mucha fuerza. Burbuja soltó un gemido dolorida y avergonzada.

-No…no… hagas eso- suplico la chica mientras intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero el joven delincuente agarro con fuerza sus muslos y las abrió de par en par. No pudo evitar sonreír a carcajadas al ver la ropa interior de conejitos dulces de Burbuja, la chica avergonzada se ocultó la cara…

-¡NO VEAS!- grita sonrojada luchando por mantener su torpe orgullo. Mitch agarra sus muñecas, colocándolas arriba de su cabeza y posiciona la cadera de tal manera que la chica este inmóvil y poder sentir la humedad saliendo de la feminidad de la poderosa, no sabía en qué momento se había sacado los pantalones. Para tranquilizar a la chica sonríe con gracia, vio que tenía efecto cuando ella suavizo su expresión y le responde con un brillo infantil en sus ojos.

-Cuando sonríes así me haces acordar de cuando tenías cinco años- dijo con sinceridad Burbuja…

-En esa edad, era un chico bastante problemático…

-Pero todavía tienes el aspecto de un nene- Burbuja noto que ese comentario no le había gustado nada. Mitch es muy orgulloso y dolorido, no le gusta recordar de su pasado o que le digan alguna señal "débil". Gruñe pesadamente y se aclara la garganta. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse. Se lame la comisura de la boca izquierda y baja las manos hasta el pequeño pecho de Burbuja. Extrañamente la chica no estaba asustada…

-Ya sé que esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos, pero… _¿Te gustaría ser mía?_

Realmente, no espero que ella le diera una respuesta. Se levantó del sillón sosteniéndola (como para que no escape) y la llevo directo a la habitación donde la tiro a la cama y se acuesta sobre ella, ignorando los sollozos de Burbuja pidiendo que fuera más despacio mientras se bajaba los calzoncillos…

_En eso un tacho de basura incendiario destroza la pared de la casa…_

Burbuja rápidamente, a velocidad de la luz, se vuelve a poner la poca ropa que le había sacado y saca de su boca una gran corriente de hielo que congela instantáneamente el tacho de fuego, congelándolo dejando un rastro de hielos azul claro. Mitch rápidamente se puso los pantalones y rojo de la rabia salió del agujero de su casa hacia el exterior gritando furioso mientras se tiraba los pelos de su cabeza.

Su grito llego a escucharse por todo el vecindario y enseguida no había ningún alma viva cerca de Mitch, incluso Burbuja comenzó a temerle…. Por lo que voló un par de metros hacia arriba con la excusa de que podía captar al posible bromista pero lo único que noto fue una franja azul oscuro desapareciendo hacia el bosque…

* * *

Bellota entro al Hotel ocultando su cabeza con su enorme capucha, no quería que nadie la identificara… no era la primera vez que iba a la habitación de Ace y para ser una ciudad chica se sorprende no escuchar rumores de su romance con el criminal drogadicto… ¡Mierda! Todavía sigue sin poder creer que haya caído en sus redes, otra vez.

Aun así, tenía que verlo. Quería explicaciones y solo él podía dársela. No le gustaba la idea de mentirle a sus hermanas, pero era más fuerte que ellas dos juntas y podía manejarlo sola.

Agriamente aviso a la recepcionista que iba a entrar al cuarto de "Kyle Butter" y ella era la señora "Butter", era un seudónimo que Ace le pareció divertido (e incluso le consiguió un documento con el nombre y todo), Bellota recuerda cómo se enojó mucho cuando se lo dice pero después de un tiempo encontró las ventajas: como poder entrar a la habitación cuando ella quería y comprar las bebidas para la fiesta sin preocupación de que la agarraran (igual Ace le enseño como robar con elegancia).

_Estoy enamorada de un criminal_.

La habitación era un suite del piso doce, tenía que cruzar un largo pasillo y después doblar a la derecha, ahí se encontraba con los guardias que vigilaban la entrada. Bellota se sacó la capucha, dejando su identidad descubierta y los gorilas enormes le abrieron la puerta automáticamente.

-¡Bellota!- el gran Billy estaba sentado en una enorme mesa cubierta de comida picantes, fritos, dulces y demás delicias (nada sano), cubierto de grandes migas de pan y una servilleta que ocupaba todo su pecho- ¡Te cortaste el pelo! Te queda más lindo.

-Gracias Bily- después de la estrecha relación que tiene con el jefe de la banda, Bellota posee una buena amistad con los demás. Ella miraba para otro lado con el tráfico de drogas y ellos no hablan de su amistad peligrosamente cercana con Ace. Saco de su bolsillo un enorme tabla de chocolate blanco con maní, Billy lo acepto contento y en menos de cinco segundos, se lo devoro enseguida- ¿A qué se debe el corte?

-No quiero hablar de eso…- observa a su alrededor y nota a Genio sentado en un sillón con unos anteojos redondos y leyendo un libro gordo… debe estar en una etapa inteligente- ¿Y Ace?

-¿Ace?- en eso metiéndose entre sus piernas, aparece el pequeño Arturito con una velocidad increíble. La morocha estaba acostumbrada a que se metiera detrás de su espalda y posara sobre su hombro derecho- Después de la pelea de ustedes anoche, él no salió de la cama- exclamo con una voz chillona, más tortuosa que la de Burbuja cuando está a punto de llorar. Bellota al principio, se sintió mal por Ace pero después recordó porque estaba enojada con el anoche- ¡Te cortaste el pelo! Te queda muy lindo, me haces acordar de cuando eras chica.

-La verdad es que admito que es mucho más cómodo- aunque la ráfaga de viento cosquillando su nuca todavía le seguía causando cosquillas- ¿Ace estuvo toda la noche en su cuarto?

-¡LLORANDO COMO UN PATETICO!- gritaron todos los miembros con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Bellota…?- comenzó a preguntar Arturo mientras se sentaba en el hombro de la chica- ¿Por qué se pelearon Ace y vos?

-¡Eso es algo entre tu jefe y yo!-Bellota enojada lo agarro debajo de los hombros y lo dejo en el piso- es algo de grandes.

-¡PERO YO SOY MAYOR QUE VOS!

-¡PERO NO LO DEMOSTRAS!

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, INMADURA DE MIERDA!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI, ENANO ASQUEROSO!

-¡AUNQUE SEA ENANO, SOY MAS FUERTE QUE VOS!

-¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!

-¡CERRAD LA BOCA!- Ace apareció detrás de Arturito, lo agarró del cuello, tirándolo hacia el otro extremo de la suite. Bellota no le importo que el enano saliera lastimado después de eso (no sintió remordimientos), lo que le sorprendió un poco fue como Ace estaba cubierto de vendas de la cintura para arriba. Sus anteojos se movieron hasta la punta de su punteaguda nariz y luego observo, decaído y angustiado a su morochita preferida.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación a hablar?- pregunto como un susurro, Bellota asintió y ambos se fueron hasta el otro cuarto.

La habitación de Ace es más grande que el comedor de la superpoderosa, aunque básicamente lo ocupaba una enorme cama de sabanas negras y armarios contra la pared. Bellota se había quedado a dormir varias veces en esa cama, cuando estaba cansada de la fiesta inmortal y Ace la invitaba. Jamás había pasado nada, después el reptil dormía en el sillón.

Pero ahora, extrañamente se sentía incomoda.

-No creí que ibas a venir a verme hoy- se sentía sobre la cama y da golpes suaves al lado suyo, pero la morocha cruzo los brazos y se mantuvo parada, frunciendo el ceño. Ace levanto las cejas y saco una caja de cigarrillos donde se puso uno en la boca, luego le ofreció a Bellota, y ella después de dudarlo unos segundos acepto- ¿A qué se debe el honor?

-¿Acaso estas tan desorientado que no notas un pequeño cambio?- pregunto enojada.

-Si… tu corte de pelo- levanta el encendedor y prende ambos cigarrillos- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-La verdad es que no recuerdo…- comenzó a decir irónicamente Bellota mientras ladeaba su cabeza- Cera porque me cortaron el pelo mientras dormía.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas el estúpido Ace, sé que fuiste vos!

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?

-Siempre hablabas de que me tenía que cortar el pelo.

-Porque el pelo cortó es… "muy vos"

-¡Entonces admites que me lo cortaste anoche!

-¡Si cuando te fuiste anoche lo tenías largo!- enojado Ace deja el cigarrillo en el cenicero e intenta pararse, pero el dolor lo obliga a soltar un gemido- ¡Mírame bien! Recién ahora puedo moverme.

-¡Entonces enviaste a alguien!

-_Perdón…- _detrás de la puerta de la habitación, estaban los demás miembros de la banda, el que hablaba era Serpiente- _pero nosotros estuvimos toda la noche consolando a Ace y los guardias…_

-¡CALLATE!- Ace agarro un zapato en el suelo y lo tiro directamente hacia la banda, que asustados por el maligno zapato cerraron con traba.

Bellota no lo iba a dejar pasar…

-¿Estuviste… toda la… noche llorando?

-¡Tenia una basura y no podía sacármela!

-¿En ambos ojos?

-¡SI EN AMBOS!

Bellota sonríe al notar a Ace colorado. Cuando pelean parecen niños pequeños, siente como vuelve a tener cinco años, en la época en donde todo lo que decía Ace era sagrado. Incluso diez años después, y durante la época en que estaba de novia con Mitch, ese calor dentro de su pecho que no la dejaba respirar solo podía lograrlo Ace.

-¿Cómo es eso que te cortaron el pelo cuando estabas dormida?

_Supongo que no existe necesidad de ocultarlo… _pensó inmediatamente Bellota.

-Anoche cuando llegue a casa, me dormí directamente y me desperté con el pelo corto…

-¿No fueron tus hermanas?

-También desapareció nuestra ropa sucia, el peluche favorito de Burbuja y el diario de Bombón.

-¡¿Qué?!- cojeando un poco se levante, el reptil se saca los anteojos- ¿Un maldito pervertido se coló en tu casa…? ¿Entro en la habitación de mi chica?

-Y la de mis hermanas…

Ace se tocó la cara, respirando trabajosamente. Se mordió con fuerza los labios y pego la pared provocando que Bellota saltara.

-¿Qué te sucedió anoche que saliste enojada?- pregunta de la nada Ace…

-Cuando estábamos en el club, me llamaste para comer y al abrirlas… me encontré con esta habitación

-¿Cómo que te encontraste con la habitación?

-Es lo que te digo, abro las cortinas y me encuentro en el hotel. No recuerdo salir del club ni entrar al hotel…

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡NO lo sé, seguramente había algo en las bebidas!

-¡Imposible, a nadie le paso nada!

-¡ENTONCES DICES QUE ESTOY MINTIENDO!

-¡Bellota no dije eso!

-¡Mentiroso!

-Bellota por favor tranquilízate- Ace sabe perfectamente que es difícil calmar las locuras y el enojo de la morocha. Es muy complicada…- ¿Viste algo extraño esa noche?

_Unos ojos tan verdes como los míos que lograron encerrarme en una jaula… ni siquiera vos fuiste capaz de hacerlo._

Bellota iba a responder eso, pero todavía no entiende como se mordió el labio y guardo silencio. Esos ojos le parecían familiar y quería averiguarlo sola.

-No vi nada raro.

-¿Segura de eso o no lo recuerdas?

-¡Estoy segura!

-¿Segura?

-¡ESTOY SEGURA MALDITA SEA!- Bellota agarro su bolso y salió corriendo de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta cayeron los demás miembros de la banda gangrena y ella paso por encima de ellos.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el bosque, luchando por no correr sus lágrimas, se sentía cobarde e inútil. Odia cuando nadie cree, encima que está diciendo la verdad; en partes.

Llego a no saber dónde estaba, quería pelear con alguien, tal vez un monstruo fuerte. Podría ir a la isla de los monstruos y pelearse con todos ellos. Los arboles altos le sacaban la respiración, el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones.

-¡AHHH!- una nuez la ataco del cuello. Furiosa se dio vuelta pero no encontró a nadie- ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA FUE?!

Pero no encontró respuestas, solamente silencio y otra nuez que la ataco en su blanco cuello. Se da vuelta pero otra fruta **(sea lo que sea que sea la nuez xD) **le pego derecho en la mejilla. Dos más salieron volando directo hacia su cara pero ella majestuosamente las esquivo. No vio la tercera que ataco si frente.

Bellota estiro su cabeza para atrás bruscamente y se tocó la parte dolorida.

Gruño con fuerza mostrando sus filosos dientes y a toda velocidad corrió hacia donde provenían las nueces. Pero después de un rato de tanto correr se chocó con una rubia más baja que ella de pechos medianos y cuerpo de modelo.

-¡Burbuja!- la morocha ayudo a levantar a la rubia- ¿Qué haces en el medio del bosque?

-¡Estaba persiguiendo a un conejo azul!- lloriqueo un poco la rubia- ¡No te enojes Bellota!

-No me voy a enojar pero presta más atención donde corres- Bellota se tambalea un poco- ¿Conejo azul?- la rubia asiente- ¿No estas imaginando nada raro o algo así?

-Noooo estoy muy segura de que era un conejo azul…

-¿Y de dónde salió?- Burbuja apunto hasta la misma dirección donde provenían las nueces voladoras y justamente cerca de ellas había una pequeña casa de madera.

-¿Esa no es la casa de peludito?- pregunta Bellota confundida.

-Puede que sí, pero peludito está en la cárcel en New York- respondió Burbuja tranquila. Enseguida sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse- ¡Puede ser que el conejito azul este ahí adentro!- rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta de entrada con Bellota detrás de ella. La rubia toco la puerta con mucha elegancia y al no escuchar como nadie responde Bellota le pega una simple patada provocando que la puerta saliera volando.

El interior de la casa era oscuro, las ventanas estaban tapizadas y una delicada luz roja iluminaba la siniestra habitación. Solo había dos mesas que salían un humo peculiar y un líquido que hizo que a ambas le lloraran los ojos. Pero lo más traumante fue que el cuarto estaba lleno de fotografías de Bombón:

_Con el uniforme del colegio…_

_Ropa normal; saliendo de casa, entrando a su casa…_

_En el parque, en la playa, en el centro comercial… incluso cambiándose en su cuarto_

_Adentro de la ducha…_

_Con las amigas (las demás chicas tenían el rostro tachado), sonriendo, llorando, enojada, estudiando en la biblioteca._

_También había fotos de distintas partes de su cuerpo (muchos de su pecho) pero el que más resaltaba era su cara redonda…_

-Bueno…- concluye Bellota- parece que no soy la favorita del pervertido…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡Bellota esas cosas no se dicen!**

**¿Qué les parecio el cap? Estan abiertas todas las criticas tanto negativas como positivas. Son libres de decir lo que piensan…**

**¡Les prometo que los chicos aparecerán! Muy pronto…jejejeje**


End file.
